


Recovery

by Fatlockandfeeding



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fatlock, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Weight Gain, fat character(s), fat!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatlockandfeeding/pseuds/Fatlockandfeeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Sherlock falls seriously ill and during the recovery process everyone feeds him calorific foods to make up for the weight he'd lost. And Sherlock becomes very fat and lazy. That's ok. Everybody around him rather likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

_When John fed Sherlock:_

"That’s it," the doctor said gently, holding the spoon out to the detective’s lips, "there’s a good lad, eat up." 

Sherlock took a spoonful of the salty beef broth, his forehead clammy with sweat. “What…John?”

John smiled. “Hi mate, you gave us all quite a scare. Looks like that trip to Mexico gave you a really nasty parasite.”

Sherlock huffed. “How long have I been ill? I thought it was just the stomach flu.” He must have really been ill though, because when he opened up his eyes and really looked, he realised he was in hospital.

John sighed. “A couple of weeks. You were delirious.” He looked down at Sherlock with a pinched face. “And you’ve lost too much weight. We’ve got to get some meat back on your bones.” He held out the spoonful of delicious broth again. 

And Sherlock, too weak to protest, ate. 

_When Greg fed Sherlock:_

"Hi, you glad you’re home finally?" The DI gave the consulting detective a cheery smile and ignored the withering glance he got back in return. "I brought you something," he continued, rummaging in his bag and pulling out a huge slab of dairy milk chocolate. Sherlock’s eyes widened and Greg nodded, his grin spreading wider. 

"It’s 1kg of chocolate. Better than a box, right?"

Hours later, when Sherlock’s belly was groaning and stuffed with sugar, he couldn’t help but agree. 

_When Mrs. Hudson fed Sherlock:_

"You poor dear," she tutted, setting down an apple crumble (a /whole one/) in front of him, with a dollop of ice cream for good measure. "We were just so /worried/, dear."  
  
Sherlock huffed. “Well I’m back now so -“

"Still on bedrest," John interrupted from his chair, "doctor’s orders. Eat your crumble."

Sherlock sighed and flicked on the telly, shoving a huge bite in his mouth. 

_When Mycroft fed Sherlock:_

"Your brother sent you over a meal!" John called from the kitchen. 

"What?" Sherlock called back from the couch. 

"Shepherd’s pie and onion gravy."

Sherlock’s belly rumbled. “Bring it here then!”

"You’re not on bed rest anymore!"

"Bring it here anyway!"

_When Molly fed Sherlock:_

"Fish and chips?" she offered timidly as she stood in the doorway. "I remembered that place you liked."

Sherlock grinned and shifted on the couch, his belly now brushing his thighs. It had to have been two hours since he’d eaten. At least. 

_Six months later…_

Sherlock grunted as he stood, his wide arse having left an indention on the sofa and his heavy belly swinging in front of him as he shuffled to the kitchen for more food. Usually he’d make John fetch it for him, but the man was out and Sherlock needed something to tide him over until dinner time.

He was completely different from the man he’d been six months ago, with his huge girth, fleshy arms, jiggling arse, plump face, and double chin. He still solved cases, but he consulted mostly from home now, finding that the intellectual thrill was enough when coupled with stuffing.

And no one ever stopped bringing him food either, so clearly no one minded too much. 


End file.
